There are many types of computer and communications networks in existence. One variety of such networks is a mesh network.
A mesh network is a self-organizing network built from plural mesh network nodes that may spontaneously create an impromptu network, assemble the network themselves, dynamically adapt to device failure and degradation, manage movement of mesh network nodes, and react to changes in task and network requirements. The plural mesh network nodes are reconfigurable smart network nodes that are self-aware, self-reconfigurable and autonomous.
A mesh network is a network that employs one of two connection arrangements, “full mesh” topology or “partial mesh” topology. In the full mesh topology, each node is connected directly to each of the others. In the partial mesh topology, nodes are connected to only some, not all, of the other nodes.
There are a number of problems associated with wired and wireless mesh networks. One problem is that a number of independent mesh devices each make a local decision and then try to combine these decisions at a central point to generate a global decision. Routing, bandwidth, and power constraints determine the quality of the distributed detection and/or estimation decision. Another problem is that is often difficult to determine a load on a mesh network and what resources are required to determine a desired quality of service.
Another problem is that some mesh networks are mobile networks in which it is assumed at least some of the nodes of the network are mobile units that change position over time. The dynamic management of complex routing information is very difficult. Mobile sensor networks include plural client units in such as a personal digital/data assistant (PDA), mobile phone, or other mobile unit for airport lounges, shopping malls, offices, etc.
There have been attempts to solve some of the problems associated with mesh networks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,725 entitled “Signaling address resolution in a communication network,” that issued to Ramanan teaches “a network configuration and method provide communication setup between neighbor nodes in a communication network, without broadcasting this setup information over the network. A signaling bandwidth separated from the data communication channel bandwidth facilitates address resolution over a common transmission medium. The user is not required to know any physical address properties of the neighbor nodes. This reduces the complexity of the information that a network administrator is required to manage. This processing feeds into a complete address resolution table, which is employed for controlling network communication over the main data communication channel bandwidth. Typically, substantially continuous transmission and/or reception over the signaling bandwidth is useful not only to determine the neighbor node's active address upon startup, but also while the network is running, to detect if a signaling element has been exchanged or has changed activity. The address resolution is automatically updated to reflect a new configuration.”
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20050272430 entitled “Reconfigurable micro-mesh communication system,” that was published by Griebling teaches “wide area wireless networks with high network throughput and low provisioning and maintenance costs. The wireless networks comprise a distributed reconfigurable micro-mesh cluster having direct wireless link capability. Multiple channels operating at different frequencies can be used per direct wireless link. To further reduce the provisioning and maintenance costs, narrow beam antennas are used at the point of presence. To expand the wide area wireless networks into the home market, adjustable antennas are installed at homes.”
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20050243765 entitled “Mesh network and piconet work system and method” that was published by Schrader et al. teaches “a method of distributed control of a wireless mesh network without knowledge of global topology. The method includes: a station joining the network with any current member by propagating the join-request, or two meshes merging using the steps of: one mesh joining the other as a whole and then re-synchronizing its timing. The method further includes: first, each station periodically transmits a beacon; second, in response to a beacon being no longer detected, a station transmitting a bitmap of stations that it can still receive; third, each station responds by adding stations that it can receive with all of the bitmaps received from other members, and retransmitting the updated bitmap; fourth, after time for all stations to respond, all stations base current membership on the bitmap. The method further includes: determining sharable time slots that will not interfere with neighbors or other slot sharers, using and then releasing those slots.”
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20050190778 entitled “Multi-system mesh network,” that was published by Ozluturk teaches “a transmission is simultaneously provided on multiple mesh networks. Retransmission between two nodes may be performed for the same communication along multiple networks in a mesh topography for the multiple networks. This permits communication to be effected in a mesh topography where one or all systems would not be able to provide a complete network connection within any given system.”
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20050074019 entitled “method and apparatus for providing mobile inter-mesh communication points in a multi-level wireless mesh network,” that was published by Handforth et al. teaches “a mobile backhaul inter-mesh communication point forms an interface between a wireless mesh network on a first level and a wireless mesh network on a second, higher bandwidth, level. The two wireless networks are differentiated, e.g., by causing the mesh networks to be formed using different spectra, protocols or coding, or antennae. The mobile intra-mesh communication point functions as an access point in the lower level mesh network and as a relay point in the upper level mesh network. Utilizing mobile inter-mesh communication points facilitates deployment of wireless network access points while enabling the location of access points to follow the concentration of network users. Mobile inter-mesh communication points may be deployed in personal vehicles such as cars, trucks, and motorcycles, public transportation vehicles such as busses, trains, and aircraft, emergency vehicles such as fire trucks and ambulances, and many other types of vehicles.”
However, none of these solutions solve all of the problems associated with mesh networks. Thus, it would be desirable to solve some of the problems associated with mesh networks.